Reminiscing
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Remembering the past is not so awkward, isn't it? Well, not for a certain skylark. Blushing Hibari alert.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! This will be my 2nd fanfic to be uploaded. :D

With my fingers crossed, hope you'll like it! ^^ Be easy on me I'm not an American so….i hope you already know what I mean.. Now, please enjoy my 1896 fanfic!

Characters are in their TYL! Form. :D

Disclaimer: If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Chrome will be married to Hibari by now.

-X-

Chome heard the loud knocks on her front door so she woke up and went to see who was the one disturbing her sleep. She went downstairs and opened the door and was surprised when she saw Hibari wounded all over his body and panting hardly.

"K-Kyoya-kun!" said chrome holding the man on the shoulder and hands and helped him sit on the couch.

"What happened to you?" concern was written all over her pale face. Hibari was panting real hard so she let him lie down the sofa. His black coat was torn in some way and was covered with blood. Chrome got a small pail of water , cloth, alcohol, bandages, and other things used for treating wounds.

"Nagi…" panted Hibari. Chrome put up a very weak smile then said " It's going to be fine." Chrome wet the towel and rubbed it against Hibari's skin. She was seated beside hibari and was wearing her indigo nightgown which was short enough to reveal her legs. The woman unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed the towel on it. After rubbing his perfect chest, she went upstairs and picked the polo shirt hibari let her borrow once and which he gave to her. She went downstairs and got some pain reliever and a glass of water.

" Kyoya drink this first. You can go to sleep after." She gave the pill to hibari and helped him drink the water. After Chrome had bandaged him all over and change his shirt, she silently looked at hibari's sleeping face. He looked very peaceful. No violent intention was seen in his face. She layed down on Hibari's chest put on a small smile and closed her eye. His heartbeat was heard and his body heat was felt.

She rembered when Kyoya's future self saved her from dying. It was the first time he had made contact to her, moment that she will never forget.

She remembered when she once called him Cloud guardian and helped him in his fight with Genkishi.

She remembered when Hibari protected her from Verde's animal box.

She remembered when she felt her heart beat furiously whenever he's near.

She remembered the night he knew her feelings. "HIbari-san! Suki dayo!"

That night was when they both had their first kiss. Chrome has released tears of joy and it was also the day when she saw Hibari smile a true smile. She felt precious because she knew that she is the only one who saw that rare smile.

Reminiscing their past together was making her blush and smile. And now, she knows that Hibari will be with her forever and ever.

-X-

Hibari woke up with Chrome laying on his chest. A small smirk crept up in his face. He gently hel her hand and brushed her hair that was covering her face. Being with Chrome was just the happiest in his life. He shows his true self whenever he's with Chrome. She made his life blooming with colors. But still, Chrome is the only person who knows who Hibari Kyoya truly is. He might be too mean but that is Kyoya, not even Chrome can change that. And what's important is that Chrome has accepted him for who he is and Kyoya has accepted her simply just the way she really is.

"Kyoya, did I wake you up?" Chrome said sitting erect and rubbing her eyes.

"No, I have been awake five minutes before." Kyoya said. Chrome replied with a small smile then she continued "How are you feeling now?"

"Quite better." The lark replied.

"Yokata neh…I'll just prepare our breakfast." The woman said standing up and went to the kitchen. "Do you want some pain reliever?" Chrome continued.

"Later after eating." He replied.

"You sure?" she asked looking back at him.

"I wouldn't want to repeat myself."

"Hai, hai wakata." She replied with a sweet smile on her face.

-X-

Ok…I wish that went well! This is just the first chapter and I hope you'll watch for the other chaps. ^^

Sorry if that was too short…I promise to finish the second chap and upload it quickly!

Wew. And also, I'm going to upload another story entitled "Right Choice". It's going to be a 189669, for short, a love triangle between Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari. Hope you'll watch for it! Love yah!

And of course, reviews will be much much appreciated!


	2. Ai Love

2nd chap! Sorry for the wait I was busy reading the manga…hehehe…I hope that you'll like this! ^^

Note: italicized means flashback.

Disclaimer: Chrome and Hibari would have a child if I own KHR.

-x-

_It was Tsuna's birthday and of course, a grand party was organized. Unfortunately for them, it was raining but nothing will stop vongola from celebrating their boss's date of birth. _

"_Yo, Tsuna, otanjoobi omedetto!" greeted the vongola rain guardian._

"_Arigatou ne, Yamamoto-san." Replied Tsuna._

"_Juudaime, is everything going fine here?" asked Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man. _

"_Of course. Thanks for all your help, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said._

"_It's my duty Juudaime!" shouted Gokudera._

"_Tsuna! Happy birthday to the extreme!" said ( oh I know you all know who, right?) the white-haired boxer with his sister._

"_Thank you senpai."_

"_Tsuna-kun, otanjoobi." Kyoko greeted with a sweet smile._

_A light shade of pink crept up in Tsuna's face as Kyoko handed her gift._

"_Doumo arigatou, ne, Kyoko-chan." _

"_Your welcome, Tsuna-kun." Replied the oh-so-sweet Kyoko._

"_Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun!" Haru shouted as she rushed on where the others were standing._

"_H-Haru-chan!" said Tsuna._

"_Oi, lower your voice idiot!" grunted Gokudera._

"_Happy birthday Tsuna-kun!" Haru almost shouted and she gave Tsuna a box the same as Kyoko's._

"_Thank you very much, Hatu-chan." Tsuna replied with a smile._

"_Only two missing, neh." Yamamoto said._

"_It won't surprise me if that prefect won't come." Said Gokudera._

"_But Chrome will surely come." Kyoko joined in._

"_Well, I tried to convince Hibari-san to go but…I don't really know." Juudaime sighed._

"_Dame Tsuna, yo're still afraid of your own guardian? How shamefull." Reborn appeared out of nowhere._

"_It's extreme work to be able to convince Hibari!"_

"_I'm not like you Reborn." Tsuna scoffed quite discouraged._

"_Anata wa hontoni baka desu." Replied the infant._

(**A/N:**Anata wa hontoni baka desu-You're really an idiot.)

"_That's so rude, reborn-san! It's Tsuna-kun's birthday!" said Haru but suddenly, reborn jumped off to his no-one-knows headquarters._

"_Boss, otanjoobi." Chrome said straightly giving Tsuna her gift. _

"_Thanks Chrome.' Tsuna replied with a smile. Looks like Chrome's training with Mammon made her a little cold-hearted, but just a little._

"_Excuse me for a while." Said Chrome who was looking from her left and right._

"_Ok, suit yourself, Chrome." He replied. She tried to look in every direction for she was searching for someone. Even though she doesn't know if the one she was looking for was there, in the first place.' Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside where no one can see them._

"_Hibari-san." Chrome said with a slight blush on her face. On the other hand, Kyoya didn't bother to turn around. He was wearing the usual one: black coat and purple polo shirt. The moment he stopped, Chrome almost tripped from her heels. When he turned around, he was stunned from what's in front of him, simply because she was stunning. Sleeveless black dress that wasn't long enough for her knees fitted her perfectly. Hair down and her bangs clipped._

_When he came back to his senses, he said "Maintain a distance from me, Chrome Dokuro." She was not shocked. She knew this day will come but even though she knew, it hurts her deeply inside._

"_What will you do if I don't?"_

"_I will bite you to death."_

_She wasn't convinced with his words. _

"_I won't" she caught his glare. She doesn't give a damn if she's going to be bitten to death at the moment._

"_I don't want to rely on others." He replied with the same cold voice._

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you always helping me, woman?" For a while, Chrome didn't know what to answer. Was it simply because he's her comrade? Is he her comrade? Does he deserve to be helped? Chrome had saved him many times and so sis he. What would be the reason behind his command? Does he hate her? A lot of questions dominate her mind at the moment. Silence overcame them. The only thing heard was the chattering of the guest and the pouring rain. Hibari turned around and grabbed the nearest umbrella not having any care to which they belong. _

"_just do what I said." He said before going out in the rain. Chrome was confused at the time. Is she going to follow him? Go back to the party or go home? Then something rang on her head. "The best time will be now." _

_And so she ran to the rain not caring about it then said "Hibari-san, suki dayo!"_

_Hibari froze._

"_I always do…" She continued. "I don't care if you're going to bit me to death, I just…I just love you. And I want you to know that." Her face was burning so deep._

"_Chrome Dokuro." He said turning around slowly, dropped the umbrella and was walking fastly in her direction. Chrome's heart was beating furiously. The moment he became close, Hibari captured her lips. Her eyes were wide as ever. She slowly closed her eye and snaked her arms around his neck. From hear head, Hibari's hands were now on her waist._

"_I can't believe what I'm seeing!" shouted Haru inside the mansion. As soon as the guardians, Tsuna, Kyoko and Reborn heard her, they went to see what was the unbelievable sight. And so, they saw Chrome and Hibari. Fortunately for them, Hibari can't see them._

"_I'm so happy for Chrome-chan," said Kyoko._

'_H-Hibari-san? A-and Chrome? Tsuna said choking._

"_Hahaha! This is really unbelievable!" Yamamoto exclaimed._

"_I never thought his heart has some space for love." Gokudera said._

"_I'm surprised to the extreme!"_

"_I guess someone has soften Hibari's heart." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. Meanwhile…_

_Hibari pulled out from their passionate kiss._

"_That explained all." He said with a light smirk on his face._

"_I'm so happy." Chrome said wearing a smile in her face. The rain made the scene more romantic. She hugged Hibari with her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. Then kissed her on the neck which gave her shivers. _

"_Nagi, it's my real name." Chrome said trying her best not to cry._

"_Kyoya then." He replied._

"You remember our first kiss?" Chrome asked Hibari while they were eating.

"Why should I forget that?" Hibari said but not looking at her.

"You asked me to avoid you but instead, we became a couple." She giggled.

"Stop saying that, I don't like the word." Hibari complained.

"What? The couple word?" she asked. He replied with his infamous glare.

"OK, whatever. Oh, look, catsup. Let me get that." Chrome leaned forward and brushed off the catsup near Hibari's mouth. "There you go." She added a cheerful smile.

"I love you, Kyoya."

He was startled by the sudden saying of the "L" word. It's quite rare for them to say that.

"You know I feel the same." Hibari tried his best to hide the blush but failed to do so because Chrome chuckled and said "You're blushing!"

"No I'm not."

"Oh come on, denying is not a healthy habit Kyoya. It will just make you blush more."

"I'll bite you to death, woman."

"Come and try." She teased. Hibari stood up and made Chrome stand up as well them pinned her on the wall.

"Yes I will." He said before kissing her. and again, his hands on her waist while her hands are on his neck.

"Suki dayo." Chrome said between their kisses.

"Aishiteruu." He replied.

-And there you have it! It's finished already. I hope it was good and sorry for the long wait. So sorry if I have to make you wait! Also I'm going to upload my new fic soon so ….please watch out for it! Thank you so so much!

Any reactions will be appreciated and honored. ^^

Reviews are candies.


End file.
